


Feelings and Speculation

by sinofwriting



Category: Catfish: The TV Show
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Just Untrue Rumors, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2021-01-20 22:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: When Y/N is spotted with bruises, everyone makes assumptions that couldn't be farther from the truth.
Relationships: Max Joseph/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Feelings and Speculation

Is Max Joseph Abusive?

Many know the name Max Joseph due to him being one of two hosts on the MTV show Catfish, and even more people know his girlfriend of two years, Y/N, a famous instagram model. Y/N currently has over 12 million followers, and it seems like she gains thousands of followers every day. 

The couple has been very public about their relationship since last January, when they were spotted kissing in Times Square while celebrating the New Year. Neither of them shy from answering questions from fans, interviewers, or paparazzi.

Y/N is known to post nearly twenty times a day on her instagram story, while posting once a day on Instagram. Three days ago, fans noticed that she only posted ten stories and in two of them you can clearly see a large handprint on her face. The bruise covers the majority of the right side of her face. While she normally responds to questions repeatedly asked by fans, she didn’t tell them how she got the bruise and for the first time since getting Instagram has announced that she is taking a break from all social media.

Fans before who had been speculating on how she got the bruise, quickly came to the theory that her boyfriend, Max Joseph, had hit her. There is already a petition to have MTV fire him from Catfish, even though there is no evidence.

Do you think that Max Joseph hit Y/N?

*We reached out to both Y/N and Max’s teams and received no answer back*

Max rolls his eyes as Y/N finishes reading the article out loud. Y/N looks over at him, amused look on her face, “Honey, do you think you’re hitting me?”

He pretends to think about for a second, “You know what I don’t think I am. I don’t know why, but I get the feeling that I don’t abuse you.”

She laughs at that, turning to face him fully.

His breath catches when he sees the bruise covering her face. It wouldn’t disappear for a few weeks and he knew that he needed to settle with the fact that he was always going to feel an unstable amount of anger every time he saw the bruise decorating her skin. Max doesn’t notice that she moved, until she’s straddling him, pushing him back, until he’s letting the couch take his full weight.

Her hands cup his face, his beard tickling the skin of her palms. “I’m okay. You need to let go some of this anger. “

His hands that would usually reach up to hold her steady by the hips, stay by his sides. “I know.” He says, because he does. He knows that it’s not healthy to hold on to the amount of anger he’s feeling. Max looks down at where their bodies are touching when he sees the hurt look in Y/N’s eyes from him not holding her like he use to. It reminded him of the past few mornings and nights in bed, it was the same hurt look in her eyes, because he didn’t touch her.

“I know I’m hurting you, Y/N. But I can’t.” Max tells her, voice nearly a whisper. Y/N stays silent, knowing she’ll get everything he’s feeling if she lets him talk. “I can’t touch you.” His voice breaks on the second to last word. “After seeing him hit you, knowing that if I hadn’t missed Laura’s first call I could of stopped it from happening,” he shakes his head, resting his forehead against her chest, as his breathing becomes uneven, shoulders shaking, as he starts to silently cry.

Y/Ns hands move, one going to the back of his head, to keep him where he was and the other going down to his back, rubbing circles on the shirt covered skin.

It’s silent as Max cries and Y/N processes what he said. When he goes to pull his head away, she keeps him there. In replacement of not being able to see her face, Max’s arms wrap around her. Y/N sags against him slightly, when she feels the weight and warmth of his arms.

“Why didn’t you tell me that you saw him hit me?” She asks.

“I didn’t want you to think that I let it happen. I told the police when they asked for my statement.”

Y/N closes her eyes, “I would never think that you would let someone hit me Max.” Her hand on the back of his head, moves between their bodies, tapping the spot above his heart with her pointer finger. “I know you don’t believe me when I say this, but Max you are the best man I have ever met and will ever meet.” She looks in his eyes as she speaks.

And for a moment he refuses just like he always does to believe her words, but then when she continues to look at him with those wide eyes, filled with love and, somehow he can tell, truth, he lets himself believe it.

As he lets himself believe the words, the tension leaves his body. His mind and body relax fully, something he is sure hasn’t happened since the last time they got to be together uninterrupted for a week.

Max presses a kiss to her lips for the first time in almost five days. Holding her tight against his body, he lets her take control of the kiss. Only for her to pull away as soon as he gives up control.

“I love you.” She whispers into the air between them.

He presses their lips together again, “I love you too.” He mumbles against her lips.

The feeling makes her laugh, she wriggles on his lap trying to escape his hold as his lips trail down to her neck. “Max don’t.” She says, laughter turning very breathy.

Max smirks against her neck, pressing another kiss to the skin, before pulling away. “Why not?”

She narrows her eyes at him, “Don’t start something you won’t finish.”

“I’m going to do more than finish it.”


End file.
